A couple of good days
by Antatobo
Summary: This is my first fanfic, Just JK fluff, later on they will get rescued. Plz read. Chapter 7 now up
1. Chapter 1

It had been a little over three months on the island and a lot had happened. Claire had given birth to her beautiful son Aaron. Charlie had taken the roll of a father to him this had made Claire fall in love with him and then they started formally dating. Now they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Despite Boone's death Shannon and Sayid were going on strong. Sawyer was still being a jerk. Claire and Kate were best friends as were Charlie and Jack.

Jack had needed to come to the beach to give everyone their water but he knew he just came down to see Kate. Kate had told him everything about her past, she hadn't done anything wrong she was taking fault for her little brother so he could have a proper life. It had been a couple of days since the night Jack had told Kate how he was in love with her and she told him that she was in love with him as well and they shared their first kiss. Jack hadn't been happier in his whole life then how he was feeling now.

Kate was sitting with Claire at a table covered by the shade of tree. It wasn't really a table, just a bit of the plane being held up by some logs with about six seats around it. Kate had just finished telling Claire all abut her and Jack. All though Claire sort of already knew, the way they looked at each other and she had never seen Kate so happy she knew something had happened between them.

Just then Jack came walking up to the Claire and Kate.

"Hey" Jack said to both of them smiling.

"Hey" Kate said smiling.

"Hi Jack" Claire said laughing.

Jack turned to Kate with a confused expression on his face. Kate knew that Jack was wondering what was so funny that Claire couldn't help but laugh when she saw Jack "She knows" Kate told him. Jack just nodded at her knowing she was talking about the both of them and couldn't help but smile.

"Hey guys" Charlie said coming up to them. With Hurley behind him and some other guy.

"Hey dudes, this is Billy remember" Hurly said pointing at the other guy.

"Hi everyone, hi Kate" Billy said smiling at Kate.

Jack lent down to Kate and whispered in her ear "Looks like someone has a crush on you Kate" Jack whispered laughing. Kate couldn't help but laugh as she playfully hit Jack in the stomach.

"I left Aaron with Sayid" Charlie said kissing Claire

"We have to talk to you guys bout something" Hurly said taking a seat across from Jack who had sat down next to Kate, of course hurly thought to himself. Billy sat down across from Kate as Charlie sat at the end of the 'table' with Claire on the other end.

"We have decided to do a thing to tonight on the beach where we have dancing and stuff were the men were suits" Charlie started "But no one as a suit"

"Actually I do" Jack said with a bit a smile.

"Why on earth would you have a suit on this island" Billy said annoyed at how close Jack was sitting to Kate.

"I was wearing it on the plane" Jack replied

"Why would you be wearing a suit on the plane" Billy said laughing to himself.

"Well I wasn't to go naked was I" Jack said defending himself. Everyone else couldn't help but laugh at Jack's remark. Well everyone except for Billy.

"Any way, what we thought we could do is get the girls to pick a guys name from a hat and who ever they get will be their dance partner" Charlie finished

"Sounds good, what kind of dancing" Kate asked

"Well we thought of ballroom but we…um… don't know if any guys know how to" Hurly answered

"Actually I do" Jack said

"Of course his does" Billy said still angry at Jack.

"Really" Kate said laughing looking at Jack.

"Really" Jack chuckled.

They just looked each other for awhile till Charlie finally spoke up "I will play the music since I don't think anyone here can play a musical instrument"

"Actually" Jack started when he started to laugh

"What instrument do you play dude" Hurly said with a sigh.

"Doesn't matter the instruments not on the island" Jack replied

"You play the drums don't you" Claire stated

"Yea, how did you know" Jack said a bit surprised. How did she possibly know about that, Kate didn't even know.

Claire was about to start talking when Billy yelled "This is to weird" Everyone to look at him.

"Dude what?" Hurly asked him.

"Him" Billy said pointing at Jack "He is a doctor yet he has a tattoo, he can do ballroom dancing yet he plays the drums."

"That is a bit weird isn't" Jack said to himself.

"I like it" Kate said smiling at him. It was nice Jack was the perfect gentlemen, the guy who opened the car door for a girl or the guy who always knew what to say to make someone happy. He always made knew what to say to her make her feel safe yet he had a bad boy side to him. She laughed at the thought of a doctor who could do ballroom dancing had a tattoo and played the drums. She thought it was perfect.

There was a silence till Claire spoke up "What about someone to sing the songs" Claire said looking at Jack "You can sing as well I bet" Jack just shook his head smiling. "We all know you do"

"I can" Billy said raising his arm. Trying to impress Kate.

"Ok lets here it" Charlie said crossing his arms.

"What your favourite song Kate" Billy said looking at Kate. Jack and Hurly couldn't help but laugh.

Kate was a little surprised "Um…I…um…hey I have an idea" Kate said cheerfully "Why don't we have a karaoke thing were the girls pick a song and their partners have to sing it''

"Sounds fantastic" Billy said trying to get on Kate's good side.

"Karaoke it is" Jack said smiling at Kate.

Just then Walt came up to them all "Hey guys do you wanna play cricket with me, Sayid made me a bat and I have a cricket ball" Walt said hopefully he was so bored. His dad was busy building the raft and didn't have the time to play with Walt. They all agreed except Hurly who said he would tell everyone about that night. They decided to go girls against boys and had an argument about how there were only two girls. Then ended up getting Shannon and Sun to play with them. They walk to a spot on the beach close enough that people could still see them but far enough so they wouldn't hit anything.

They chopped bits of bamboo to make the wickets and flipped the bat to see who batted first, the girls. Sun and Kate went up first while Claire and Shannon sat on rock behind them. Billy bowled first to show off at Kate but he wasn't a very good bowler. He bowled the ball and Sun hit right pasted Charlie. Claire and Shannon started cheer as the two girls ran.

After playing it was getting dark so they all went to set up for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey thanx for the reviews, this chapter is more fluff, I love Jate. They will probably get rescued next chapter more fluff Kate's birthday, anyway enjoy and plz review.

Chapter 2

They had gathered wood for a fire with anything they could find as seats and put them around the wood about 5 metres away. It was an hour until everyone was going to come so they all just decided to sit around and talk. Except Jack and Kate who snuck out before and went to Kate's tent.

Jack sat down with Kate sitting between his legs. Kate playing with Jack fingers.

"It's your birthday tomorrow right" Jack said more of a statement then a question.

"How did you know" Kate asked surprised.

"I'm your boyfriend, I'm meant to know this stuff" Jack told her. Jack liked the sound of being Kate's boyfriend.

"What other stuff do you know" Kate asked with huge smile on her face.

Jack started to list some things "Well I know you that you love the colour blue, you love banana cake, you love the movie Edward Scissorhands, you love the song San Francisco the one by and you love…"

"Jack Shepherd" Kate finished off his sentence. Jack lent down and placed a kiss on her lips. Something she had wanted him to do since this morning. She deepened the kiss forgetting all about the real world being stuck on an island in the middle of nowhere being a fugitive back home. None of that mattered she had Jack what else did she need.

Jack and Kate were interrupted by Billy stepping in Kate's tent "What the hell" Billy yelled really angry. Jack and Kate both looked up to see him storm off.

"I better go after him" Jack said standing up. Kate standing up as well following Jack out of the tent.

Jack ran after Billy while Kate watched on. Claire, Charlie, Hurly, Shannon, Sun and Walt were also watching as they had heard Billy yell before.

Jack caught up to Billy and tapped him on the shoulder. Billy turned around and tried to punch Jack but he was too quick and had grabbed both of Billy arms before he had touched him.

"What's the matter" Jack asked letting go of Billy's arms.

"You were kissing Kate" Billy started "Why you know I got a crush on her"

"Mate, me and Kate have been together for days now and I'm in love with her" Jack said as nice as possible. "What about Cassie why aren't you with her"

"She doesn't like me" Billy said looking at the ground. He already forgot about Kate.

"Are you kidding, she crazy for you, when you were sick she kept on coming and asking how you were feeling and she can't keep her eyes off you when your around" Jack spotted out.

"Really" He asked surprised.

"Really" Jack chuckled as they headed back towards Kate's tent. "So were cool, your not going to try and punch me in the face again"

"No, were cool" Billy laughed. "So you think I got a shot with Cassie" Jack nodded then pointed to her sitting by her self "Go and talk her" They both stoped and faced each other. "I don't think a can I'm to nervous" "Relax, just be your self" Jack said reassuring him "um I don't…" Billy looked at the ground.

"Calm down and pump your self up, do some push ups or something" Just as he said this Billy started to do push ups.

Everyone watching laughed. They didn't know what Jack had said to make Billy stop trying to punch him and start doing push ups.

Finally Billy stood up. "I can do this" He said, then yelled loud enough for everyone watching to hear "I can do this"

"Come on Billy" Jack yelled cheering him on.

Billy turned around and headed towards Cassie as he could hear Jack howl at him in the back ground.

"Cassie do want to go for a walk" Billy said putting out his hand. "Sure" Then they both walked into the jungle.

Kate was laughing as Jack walked up to her. She didn't understand how Jack could make some from hating him like him so quickly and the just the fact that he howled made her laugh.

"Hey what you howling about" Kate said between laughs.

"Nothing" Jack said smiling to himself. Then to Kate's surprise Jack put his arms around her waist, she didn't think he would with everyone watching but she didn't mind. "I want you to know that I don't care if people know about us and I sort of want them to know" Jack told her truthfully. "I feel exactly the same way" She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"So if we were in a public place and I kissed you wouldn't mind" Jack asked. Kate shook her head.

"And if I were to kiss you right now you wouldn't mind" Jack said hopeful. Kate shook her head and with that he lent down and kissed her passionately.

Charlie and Hurly were shocked. But Claire, Sun, Shannon and surprisingly Walt already new and couldn't help but clap as they watched Kate and Jack kiss.

It was finally dark and everyone had gathered round. Except for Swayer. Some sitting down on the seats and some just standing up talking. Jack sat on a seat with Kate on his lap. Claire couldn't help but smile at the two they were so happy and she was glad that they were finally together.

"Can all the girls come here were going to pick out the names now" Charlie yelled standing on log so everyone could see him.

When Kate picked out a name Jack hoped so much that she would pick out his, he didn't want to have to spend the night with someone else other then her.

"Who did you get" Hurly asked Kate.

"Jack" She said smiling. She went over to Jack and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

The night was great everyone enjoyed them selves. They had nearly finished with all the karaoke, just Jack to go, no one before him could sing at all. One guy got a little close to good but not better then that. Jack sat next to Charlie getting ready to sing he told Charlie the song and warned people that he couldn't sing. Charlie started play the guitar and Jack started to sing.

If you're going to San Francisco.

Be sure to wear some flowers in your hair.

If you are going to San Francisco.

You're going to meet some gentle people there.

To everyone's surprise Jack was an amazing singer. Kate couldn't believe it, she had the perfect guy. I bet you he can cook as well, Kate thought to her self. After Jack had finished everyone cheered. Jack just thanked everyone and snuck away to Kate. "That was amazing, I didn't know you could sing" Kate threw her arms around giving him a big hug.

As the fire died down and people went to bed only a small group sat around the fire. Claire sat next to Charlie with Aaron sleeping in her arms, Shannon sat next to Sayid, Hurly near Walt. His dad said he could stay up if had someone looking after him, Billy was sitting there but Cassie had already gone to sleep and Jack sat there with Kate laying against his chest his arm around her waist. They all sat in silence until Billy spoke up "Hey Jack your last name is Shepherd right" Jack looked up from Kate. He was a bit surprised that Billy would be asking what his last name was. "Yea, Why?"

"Did you go to Grand King High school" Billy asked. "Yea I did"

"Did you guys know each other" Shannon asked Billy. "No, but I knew all about Jack, The gentlemen rebel"

"What" Hurly said a bit too loud. He turned to Jack who was just laughing.

"In High School that was Jack's title, everyone at school knew who he was. He was a gentlemen but he was bad" Billy started laughing. "What, I wasn't even bad name one thing that I did wrong" Jack said defending himself. "I can name about twenty"

"Do remember the time you and your friends were standing on the balcony and when Mrs…um…Mrs…Mrs Scarpella came out from the door below you, you pored a bucket of bake beans all over her." Billy chuckled.

Everyone cracked up laughing. "That was an accident it was meant for another person not her" Jack said between laughs.

"Or when the golf ball went through a window and the whole thing smashed" Billy told everyone. Everyone again laughed. "That was another accident" Jack defending himself again.

"How did the ball get there" Sayid asked.

"Well I was playing…golf on the oval but" Jack said shyly. Everyone broke into laughter.

"So you're bad after all" Kate said smiling at Jack. "Why did they have the gentle men part?"

"Well because of all the nice stuff he did, Jack do remember a kid that was getting beat up by the jerk James and you stopped it, well that was me" Billy said softly. "That was you" Jack asked surprised. "What happened" Walt asked curiously.

"Well I was being picked on by this guy called James, he was really big I mean really big" Billy started "Anyway one day he was beating me up and a big group of people had gathered around and were cheering James on. That's when Jack came and pulled James of me and told him off about it. James said another mean comment about me and that's when Jack punched him in the face. James and his 'gang' turned around and walked off…Jack turned to me and helped me off the floor asked me if I was okay. He told me if James ever bothered me again just tell him the he patted me on the shoulder and said catch ya later and ran off with his friends." Billy finished "He never picked on me again"

All the girls were almost crying. "You made Kate all soft" Charlie joked.

"It's just really sweet" Kate said and placed a kiss on Jack's cheek. Jack couldn't help but smile.

"Another story" Shannon said like a little girl.

"Do you remember a guy called Jimmy Bourke" Billy asked Jack. "Yea, he played on the football team right" Jack answered him.

"He was my friend he told me all about the big championship game." Billy told Jack.

"Tell us" Shannon was really enjoying these stories.

"Jimmy wasn't the best footballer but he still loved to play, no one on the team would pass him the ball ever, well except for Jack who would pass it to him when ever he got the chance. It was the championship game only a few seconds to go and they had to get the touchdown to win. They went in there little circle thing and everyone was saying don't pass it to the nerd and stuff and what did Jack do, he past it to him" Billy told them.

"Well what happened" Hurly asked

"Jimmy got the touch down and they won, everyone was cheering and jumping around except for Jimmy who standing by himself. Once Jack got through everyone he ran over to him and gave him a big hug and said…" Billy and Jack both said the last part at the same time "You won us the friggen championship man" Everone gave a small laugh.

"Jimmy was so happy at that point then Jack started chanting Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy. The team all joined in. The supporters in the crowd also cheered for him, some from the other team" Billy said.

"Ok we get it Jack is a sweet guy" Hurly said. "Tell us some bad stuff"

"Ok the time Jack hit the fire alarm and the whole school went home" Billy said.

"No one proved it was me" Jack chuckeld. Kate looked at him and he gave in. "Ok it was me, I was hungry and I couldn't wait till lunch, so that was the only way." Kate laughed at his answer.

"He was playing football in the corridors when he hit a locker and it fell and went through a class window" Billy told everyone. They all laughed.

"Tell us another gentlemen story" Claire asked "Please"

"Ok" Billy sighed "In one of our school assemblies a girl named Lucy went on stage to sing a song, I forgot what song…but anyway before she started people were calling out really mean names to her and she didn't really want to sing then you heard someone yell 'Come on Lucy you can do it who cares what these jerks say, they just jealous that they don't have any talent and you do, Come on Lucy' everyone turned around to face the person and of course it was Jack. With that Lucy sung her song and everyone cheered at the end" Billy said "All the girls loved Jack, they had pictures of him in the toilets" Billy laughed as did everyone else.

"They did, how did you know that" Jack asked "Well being pushed in there all the time I got to see things" Billy answered.

They talked for awhile longer, Kate was very quiet when Jack realised she was asleep he picked her up and said goodnight to everyone else and carried her to her tent. He placed her on a homemade bed and covered her with a blanket and laid beside. He rubbed her cheek with his thumb then whispered in her ear 'I love you' then kissed her on the forehead and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kate woke up the next morning in her bed a little confused on how she got there, she knew that Jack had probably carried her in. She turned around to see Jack lying beside her. "Good morning"

"Good morning, how did the birthday girl sleep" Jack asked her then kissed her softly.

"She slept very well, thankyou" Kate said smiling.

"I got you something, I know there's no gift shop around here, so I got you something really small but it's just to show that I care about you" Jack said and gave her the most beautiful flower she had ever seen.

"Oh Jack" She didn't no what to say. It was the most thoughtful thing she had got ever. It was so simple yet it meant so much. She pulled him by the collar towards her smiling as she kissed him.

Kate was sitting at the 'table' by her self. Jack had, had to go to the caves a little while after he had given her the flower. She sat there smelling the flower

she was to happy thinking about a life with Jack off this island to even hear Claire calling her name. After a few times Kate finally realised and looked up seeing Claire and Shannon sit down across from her. "Hey"

"Hey, what's with the flower" Shannon asked noticing the flower in Kate's hand.

"Oh, Jack gave it to me" Kate answered

"That's sweet" Claire said smiling "But why" Claire asked a bit confused. "It's my birthday today"

"Happy birthday" Shannon yelled "Yea, happy birthday" Claire added.

Kate put her hands in her pockets since it was still early morning and a bit cold. She felt a folded piece of paper in her pocket and took it out noticing her name on it.

"What's that" Shannon asked curious "I think it's a note" Kate said opening it.

"Who's it from" Claire asked. Kate went straight to the bottom of the note 'Love Jack' "Jack" Kate said smiling.

"What does it say" Claire said trying to look at the note. "Hey Jack might have wrote something dirty I don't want to hear" Shannon said pulling Claire by the arm.

"Jack's not like that" Kate told her. "Well read it to us" Claire pleaded.

"Ok" Kate gave in. "Dear Kate" Kate started

"Isn't that sweet he wrote dear K…" Claire started but got cut of by Shannon "Shut up let her read"

Kate continued "Dear Kate, you know that I love you but I wanted to tell you how much, I snuck this note in your pocket this morning, I know it's really corny but I know this way I can be sure not to leave anything out. You are the most beautiful, amazing woman I have ever met. You are so kind, caring, funny, smart, brave. You are the only thing that keeps me going, it is really hard on this island but knowing that I'm going to see you makes it all worth while. I would spend the rest of my life on this island just to spend one day with you." Kate was nearly crying as were Claire and Shannon. "Seeing you smile brightens up my day so much. You should really smile more often. You have a beautiful smile." A tear rolled down Kate's cheek.

"I will always be there for you and support you through anything and everything. I couldn't imagine life without, I love you so much. There I think that was everything" Kate laughed out the last part.

"I hope you have a great day, happy birthday. Love Jack" Kate couldn't hold it in anymore she began to cry. Claire and Shannon were also crying they held Kate's hands. After awhile they had stopped crying and were talking about Jack. This led to a totally different subject. As they were talking about ice-cream Jack came up to them. Kate jumped off her seat through her arms around him and kissed him passionately.

"What was that for" Jack asked her after they finally broke the kiss. But before she could answer Shannon answered for her. "She read the letter"

"Oh, was it ok" Jack asked. Kate just nodded her head and kissed Jack again. "So I guess you have had a good start to the day then" Jack laughed "A very good start" Then she let go of Jack and sat back down.

"Well I came to check on Kate now I will be leaving you girls so you can talk about ice-cream" Jack said and placed on soft kiss on Kate's lips. "Lady's" Then Jack turned around and started to walk away but only got about 3 metres away when he saw Walt. He sat down beside him. "Hey Walt" Kate, Claire and Shannon could hear there conversation.

"Hey" Walt said sadly

"Hey mate what's wrong" Jack asked concerned.

"I'm just soooo bored" he told him "I've got nothing to do"

"Alright how about we have race to see who can build the tallest sand castle" Jack suggested. "Aren't sand castle for little kids" Walt asked.

"Or are you just afraid that you will lose" Jack joked.

"I could beat you will my eyes closed" Walt shot back, which made the girls start to laugh.

"All right tough guy, you're on" Jack challenged him. Then they both started to build. Kate, Claire and Shannon couldn't help but watch the two. All though Kate was just watching Jack. He was so good with Walt.

After awhile Jack was clearly winning so Walt playfully knocked over his castle. "You are going to pay for that" Jack said as he chased him towards the ocean. He caught up to him and picked him up dropping him into the water. Water splashed all over Jack tee-shirt. "You are so dead Jack" Walt yelled as he chased Jack back to were the girls were sitting laughing.

Walt caught up to Jack and before he could do anything Jack had picked him up and was holding him upside down. "Hello" Jack said to the girls as he was standing right next to them. "Ok I'm sorry put me down" Walt said between laughs. Jack placed him down then started to talk of his tee-shirt. They couldn't help but stare as Jack did this. He realised they were staring at him so he spoke up. "My tee-shirt was wet" This awkward moment was stopped when they heard screaming "There's a ship look"

**Next chapter, what will happen with Kate and being a fugitive and meeting Jack's family? Plz review. Thankyou to everyone that has. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had been an hour since they were rescued and they were on the ship going to Fiji. Then they would all take a flight to L.A and would arrive the next afternoon. Everyone was so happy celebrating they had finally been rescued.

"Were going back home dude" Hurly said excitedly tapping Jack on the shoulder. "Yea" Jack replied looking down to the ground. He couldn't be excited. When they got on the ship the people on it told Kate that she had to make a phone call and took her away. He couldn't celebrate until he knew what was happening with Kate.

"Come on celebrate…Kate is fine" Charlie told Jack. Everyone knew about Kate being a criminal. Sawyer had told everyone. Charlie thought that she would have to go to jail but he kept that thought inside.

Jack looked up to see Kate come through the door and to his surprise she was smiling. He ran up to her "What happened" he asked Kate. "I'm free" Kate nearly yelled. "What" Jack asked surprised. "My brother confessed, he said that he couldn't let me take his fall any longer…I'm free Jack" Kate told him. "Oh my god Kate" Jack said wrapping his arms her around hugging her. She threw her arms around his neck. Jack looked into her eyes smiling and kissing her ever so passionately then hugging her again. He and Kate could now be together and not have to worry about anything.

About half an hour later they were at the airport. Their flight didn't leave for 3 hours so the man in charge had let them all go to the cloths store and by what ever new cloths they had needed. Most people had just bought new jeans and a new shirt. Some had gone more fancy, Shannon.

They had all boarded on to the plane. Some people on the plane couldn't help but stare at them all. They were all over the news and since there was a TV in the airport people had seen it and now knew who they were. They tried to ignore all people's stares. "What the hell are you looking at" Sawyer yelled out. It was night so they all were going to try and get some sleep.

Once the had reached L.A they were all taken into a large room with about 10 rows of 10 seats and a toilet not much more. They had to wait in there for about half an hour until their families could come in and see them. So they all sat down and waited. "I'm sooo bored" Walt groaned.

"Dude are you never not bored" Hurly shot back. A few people laughed.

"I'm going to the toilets to smoke for the next half hour" Sawyer said getting up walking into the toilets.

"Why don't we sleep for the next half hour" Hurly suggested.

"We just sleep for twelve friggen hours" Charlie said

"I didn't" Hurly told him.

"What were you doing" Claire asked. "Food" a person said. Everyone laughed.

"Does anyone have any money" a fellow survivor asked.

"What for" Michael asked.

"Well there's a vending machine over there, I just thought that everyone could eat for the next twenty-seven minutes, so we need money.

"Or Jack could just break the glass" Kate said facing Jack. Everyone that knew about Jack's past started to laugh.

"It was an accident" Jack said innocently. "I'm sure it was Jack" Kate smirked tapping him on the leg.

"How about we play a game" Billy said standing up and walking to the front.

"What game" Shannon asked. "It's not really a game but anyway, what happens is I say something like car or funny and you have to say the first person that comes to your mind, famous or not" Billy told everyone and they all agreed.

"Alright Jack your up first" Billy said pointing to Jack. "Ok" Jack said getting up and standing next to Billy. Billy started,

"Cowboy"

"Clint Eastwood"

"King"

"Elvis"

"Dog"

"Vincent"

"Beautiful"

"Kate"

"Banana cake"

"Kate"

"Kind"

"Kate"

"Amazing"

"Kate"

"Car"

"Kate"

"Are you just saying Kate for everything" Billy asked with annoyance.

"When I answered the first Kate I started to think about her and now I can't get her out off my mind" Jack said making all the girls go "awwwww" and this made Kate blush a little. "Alright lover boy sit down it's another person's turn" Jack went back and sat down next to Kate. They played the game for a while and were all having fun.

Finally a guy came out and told them that there family was there and that they would be out in a couple of minutes. Everyone was so excited to see some of there family but they hadn't talked to them so they didn't who was coming.

Meanwhile their families were all waiting to see their loved ones including Charlie's brother Liam had came with his wife and daughter, Kate's sister Melissa, Hurly's mum, Michael's brother Robert and Jack's mum and brother Nathan.

"So do you think he feel in love with anyone" Nathan asked his mum. "I hope not because if he did he wasn't thinking straight and he probably doesn't even love her"

"Do you have to be so negative" Nathan asked turning away from her.

I know this chapter was rushed, short but I promise nxt chapter will be longer and have more fluff. Thanx for all the reviews. You guys rock


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took so long to update but anyway here it is enjoy!

Chapter 5

They were letting one family in at a time, after about 5 minutes the next family would come in. The first people to come in were Charlie's family. He gave them a hug and talked about things then introduced them to some people. This was the routine for most people. When Kate's sister came in she ran over to her gave a hug. "Oh my god it's so good to see you alive"

"It's good to see you too Mel" Kate replied to her sister.

"So any hot guys I can hook up with" Melissa asked.

"Your not with Craig anymore" Kate replied with another questioned.

"Nup, but I'm over it…so did you hook up with anyone" Melissa asked quickly changing the subject. "That guys hot" she said pointing to Jack before Kate could even answer her, he was standing with Charlie and his family. "Yea he is" Kate said laughing.

"What's his name" Melissa asked still looking at him.

"Jack" Kate said smiling.

"What's his job off the island" Melissa asked curious.

"He's a doctor" Kate told her. "A doctor" Melissa basically yelled excited. "Yea, do you want to meet him" Kate turned to her sister who just nodded. Kate then walked over to Jack and asked him to come over.

"Mel this is Jack, Jack this is my sister Mel" Kate introduced them to each other.

"It's nice to finally meet you" Jack placing a kiss on her cheek like true gentlemen would do. "I've heard a lot about you"

"I hope it was good stuff" Melissa replied giving Kate an evil eye. "Don't worry it was" Kate said defending her self. "So I hear you're a doctor" Melissa asked Jack. "This is true" Jack said smiling.

"So are you married" Melissa asked. You could see she was interested in him.

"No I'm not" Jack answered truthfully. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Yes I do" Jack said smiling at Kate who smiled back. "Oh you do…um…is she coming here today" Melissa asked disappointed.

"She's already here" Jack said laughing. "What's so funny" Melissa asked.

"Nothing…I'll best be leaving you two to talk" Jack said to Melissa then turned and faced Kate and placed a kiss on her lips. "I'll see you later" then he kissed her again this time for longer and with let he left.

"Oh my god you to are together" Melissa nearly yelled again. "Is it serious…I mean are you in love"

"Yep" Kate replied and she couldn't help but smile.

A short time after Jack's mum and brother came in. "Jack" Jack's mum yelled running up to him and gave him a hug. "Hey mum" Jack said as his mum let go of him. "Hey mate" Jack said giving his brother a hug. "Hey Jack"

"You must be feeling terrible" Jack's mum said rubbing Jack's arm. "Actually I couldn't be better" Jack chuckled. "You were stuck on an island for three months, you had to fight for survival and you say that you can't be better"

"Did you find treasure or something" Nathan asked sarcastically. "You could say that" Jack said looking over at Kate and smiling. He caught her eye and signalled her to come over, she started to come over with her sister not that far behind her. "Oh I see, I was right mum he did hook up with someone"

"This is girlfriend Kate and her sister Melissa" Jack said placing his hand on Kate's waist.

Jack had gone back to his brother's house and Kate had gone to her sisters. They were getting ready for that night, they were booked into a hall were all the survivors and their families were going for a formal party were they would have speeches. They girls were going to get ready than go to Nathan's house and they would all go together from there and they and would meet Jack's mum there. Jack had borrowed one of his brother suits and now were both waiting sitting on the couch waiting for Kate and Melissa to come.

"I can't believe it my brother has a girlfriend and I'm still single and the worst part is that you were stuck on an island…jeeze I'm lame" Nathan said taking a sip of his beer. Jack just laughed. "So do you love her?"

"Well you just get straight to the point don't you" Jack said "Well do you?" Nathan said impatiently. "I love her so much" just then the door bell rang, they both got up and headed to the door.

"She's beautiful" Nathan stated

"That's an understatement" Jack corrected his brother who had just opened the door to Kate and Melissa. "A very big understatement" Jack added looking at Kate, her hair was out and she was wearing a black silk dress that went down just below her knees and showed her shoulders. To Jack it was amazing on the island she was so beautiful he didn't know how she could be anymore beautiful but he was wrong.

Nathan let them both inside. "You look amazing" Jack told Kate. "You don't look to bad yourself" She said smiling, he looked so handsome in a suit. "You know what I haven't done in while" Jack asked her. "What" Kate asked. Jack placed his hand on her cheek and started to kiss her passionately. "Ok lovebirds were going now" They headed out the door and stopped when they heard Jack yell "Wait I forgot something" He ran back inside and when into his brother's room. He picked up his and grabbed out a little blue box from the front pocket then put it in his jacket pocket. He went back out and meet everyone who were now in the car and with that they left to go to the party.

Next chapter you will find out what was in the box, one guess what it is. A little blue box. It's for Kate. Please review thankyou yo everyone that has.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I'm sorry it took so long well like forever to update but I was of kind busy. But here is my next chapter. Once again I'm sorry.

Chapter 6

"Jack!" Jacks mum yelled out to him as he entered the hall holding the door open for Kate, Melissa and Nathan. The hall was nice and big, it had a stage and it had round tables scattered around the place. There was a seating plan Jacks family and Charlie's family was to sit on the same table.

They had walked up to Jack's mum "Hello boys, Melissa, Kate don't you look…uh…nice" it was obvious that Jacks mum didn't like Kate that much or she just didn't like the idea of her son falling in love with some one while he was lost on a friggen island. They took their seat around the table. Charlie's family wasn't there yet but most people had showed up already.

Jacks mum kept a close eye on Kate as she talked to Jack. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look?"

"Yes, about a thousand times on the way over here" Kate said smiling

"Well one more time for the record, you look amazing" Jack said moving closer to her. "Get a room" Jack turned around to see Charlie, Claire holding little Aaron, Liam and his wife Jessie and daughter Maddy already sitting at the table. "Well finally, we've been here for yonks and you haven't even said a nice friendly hello yet"

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you come in" Kate told Charlie.

"Yea I'm sorry everyone, its just" Jack added but was cut of by Charlie.

"You have already asked her haven't you, I thought you said that you weren't going to until la… " Charlie started complaining, but stopped once he saw Jack motioning him to stop "You haven't have you, well good cause I want to be here to see it"

"Asked me what" Kate asked Jack "What…uh…nothing its nothing" Kate gave him the 'I don't believe you look' but didn't press on anymore.

"Hey Kate, Sun and Shannon just came in lets go see them" Claire said excitedly. " Ok, come on Mel" Kate said getting up and heading towards Shannon and Sun.

Once they were out of hearing range Jack spoke up. "Charlie why did you have to say that, now she probably knows"

"Well how the hell was I meant to know that you haven't asked her yet" Charlie said biting into a piece of bread.

" I told you that I wasn't going to ask her until the speech thing we have to do" Jack told him.

"Jack, dear, what are you talking about" Jack's mum asked worried that what she thought might be right.

"Well you guys looked so happy, I just thought that you had asked her already" Charlie said defending himself. "Just hope that she hasn't figured it out"

"Just hope" Jack said.

"Hope what Jack" Jack's mum asked getting impatient.

"Mum let me help" Nathan started "When too people are in love, I mean really in love its common for the man to…"

"I'm gonna ask Kate to marry me" Jack cut in.

"Your what! ...Oh…um…well…I'm just going to go to the ladies room" Jack's mum said getting up.

"She took that well" Nathan said take a sip of his drink.

Shannon, Sun, Kate, Mel and Claire were all sitting at a table that hadn't been filled up yet.

"So what do you think he wants to ask you" Mel asked Kate. "I don't know"

"Well its pretty oblivious, to marry you" Claire said which made Shannon squeal.

"Do you think that he would, I mean," Kate started but was soon cut off by Sun. "Kate he loves you so much"

"Yea, it can get quite sickening sometimes" Shannon said which the other girls laugh.

"I bet that he will ask you when he does his speech" Claire said "Cause Charlie said that he wanted to see it so it must be in front of everyone"

"If it's like that letter, this place is going to be under water" Shannon remarked making the girls laugh again.

The night was fantastic. Everyone had a great time. The alcohol went down pretty fast, mainly by Sawyer, people danced and sung. It was just a great feeling to back home with their family and friends, and able to eat something other then boar.

"Ok dudes were gonna have that little speech thing now" Hurly said into the microphone. "Who wants to go first?"

"Jack!" Shannon and Claire screamed at the same time.

"Sounds to me like you're up Jack" Nathan said laughing. Jack stood up and put his hand in his suit pocket to make sure the ring was in their even though he had done five minutes before and a hundred times before that.

"You didn't forget it did you!" Charlie nearly yelled standing up. Now all the attention was on Charlie who looked very panicked "Charlie sit down, its fine I have it right here" Jack chuckled knowing he wasn't the only nervous one.

I know that was really short but I just wanted to put this out there and I promise that I will write more as soon as I can. Plz review! I love them all!


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sorry its taken soooooo long to write another chapter. I'm so sorry. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and is enjoying this story, I love you guys! This chapter has some major fluff in it! I hope it good, please enjoy and once again I'm sorry.

**Disclaimer: I do not own lost!**

**Chapter 7**

Everyone clapped as Jack stepped up to the microphone "ah hey"

"Hey Jack!" Charlie and Hurley yelled to which most people laughed. They were over excited and clearly a little bit drunk.

Jack stood there looking at the ground, with a frown on his face trying to find the right way to start. After a little while Charlie yelled, "Come on Jack it can't be that hard" After another short while jack started to talk "We all made a lot of friends…on the island…"

"Yep that's us" Charlie interrupted again. "We love you to Jack" Hurley yelled. Charlie then blowing him a kiss making everyone laugh. "I think someone's had a little to much to drink" Claire said taking Charlie's drink from him.

Jack continued to make his speech "After we were rescued a lot of you told me if I wasn't there no one would have survived but the truth is…if Kate wasn't there…none of us would have survived. She was the only thing keeping me sane on the island, and with people like Charlie and Hurley around you all the time…" Everyone laughed, "…You need someone like Kate." Jack continued not really talking to anyone in particular, not looking at anyone, talking like Kate wasn't even there more like he was talking to someone about her. "The island life was so…stressful and everything that happened there was so emotionally draining…but then at the end of the day you know that you would see Kate…go down to the beach, where everyone was talking amongst each other, a fire for light and she would be there. You would sit with her and talk about…everything and nothing and straight away you would forget…forget about what bad stuff had happened that day and you feel almost…home, and she would smile, a true smile when her eyes would light up and my heart would melt. Then she would laugh and I couldn't help but smile, her hand would brush against my as she moved and a shiver would run down my spine. Then she would kiss me…and nothing else mattered, just Kate and me…together. It was just you Kate" Jack said finally talking to Kate, looking at her he could see the tears that were running down her cheeks, tears that had been flowing hard for a awhile now. "You were all I could think about. Always in my dreams, you were my last thought before I fell asleep and first thought when I woke up. I would wake up and…you be there… right next to me" There wasn't a dry eye in the whole hall at this point. Jack quickly wiped away the tears that were falling down his cheeks. "I would be working on a man who had cut his knee, needed stitching and he would be talking to me, but I couldn't here a word he was saying because I could see you on the beach…talking to Claire. You would smile, and my heart would melt, you'd laugh and I would smile then the man I was working on would ask me why I thought falling out of a tree was so amusing" laughter filled the hall once more. "Kate you are…everything to me, if I'm not with you I'm thinking of you. If I'm not thinking of you I'm dreaming of you. You make me…complete. I can't see me spending the rest of my life without you and I don't want to. I love you…so much. Kate…"

Jack pouring out his heart stopped there and jumped of the stage and walked up to her. Kate couldn't control her tears. Jack got down on one knee pulled out the little blue box and while opening it he asked "Kate…will you marry me"

Kate didn't hesitate "yes"

Jack slipped the ring on her finger and held her never wanting to let go. Everyone clapped and cheered at the two. When Charlie and Hurley being Charlie and Hurley started to chant "Kiss, Kiss, Kiss" everyone soon joined in. Jack gave Kate a quick kiss that soon deepened. Everyone cheered once again.

After they had broken the kiss. Jack smiled hugging her one again. "I love you so much" Kate whispered in his ear giving him a quick kiss there.

Everyone was congratulating them. The girls had finally got Kate for themselves pulling her into a corner. "I'm so happy for you guys" Claire said hugging her. "Yea my big sister's finally getting married, good on ya sis" Mel said giving her a hug. "My turn" Sun said pulling her into a hug "I knew this would happen" Kate laughed. Everyone turned to Shannon was sounded like she was trying say something but came out more like excited screams and jumped into Kate's arms. Kate stumbling backs a few steps at the force. "Yep, I think Shannon sums it up very nicely" Mel added. Then the four of them started screaming, jumping up down and all hugging Kate at once.

"Can every take their seats as we are going to continue the speeches, and would the girls in the corner keep it down!" Charlie spoke into the microphone.

Ok that's it…for now. I hoped you like it! Please review. I love them. Again I'm sorry it took so long to post another chapter.

**Till next time**

**-Antatobo**


End file.
